One Mistake
by dontstopthedestiel
Summary: Justina Robins was Erudite born and raised, but she'd never really fit in. She knew she was going to transfer to dauntless at the choosing ceremony, and she did. But everyone makes mistakes, and no way was she going to let that stop her. At any cost.
1. I knew it

Oh my god, seriously? Another lecture?

'This is the last time you set fire to your brothers book, okay?' demands my mother 'Save the burning until you transfer.' They're sure that I'm going to transfer to dauntless, and they're right. I can't stand another moment here with these smartasses. Do I look like I care if you know the square root of five hundred and three? No.

I've always been the outcast here anyway. They accuse me of being a psychopath. I might be one, but I can still develop relationships with people. So like, three quarters a psychopath. Yeah, that's me. Justina Robins, the three quarter psychopath.

Tomorrow is when I take my aptitude test. I honestly can't wait, can't wait to prove how dauntless I really am. And it sounds fun too; I mean if I can't prepare for it, it must be!

'Go to bed, being tired is not a good idea for the test.' Says my dad

By now I've taken off my blue erudite blazer and it's been thrown lazily on my bed. That's about as messy as it gets here in erudite. Just wait till I get to dauntless. Talk about a mess. I leave on the clothes I'm wearing and fall asleep fairly quick.

I wake up to the next day, no dreams for the night. I get up and put on my regular clothes; a button-down shirt, a blue blazer, black leggings and boots.

I leave my room to find dad reading the newspaper and mom is eating breakfast, along with my brother, Liam. I ruffle his hair and sit next to him.

'What's for breakfast?' I ask 'Smart-O's?'

Liam snorts and mom sighs 'no, Justina, it's scrambled eggs.'

'You're so boring, mom!' Liam says. 'When I turn sixteen I'm going to pick dauntless!'

I've just shoved a whole bunch of eggs in my mouth and then I laugh, spraying egg all over dad's newspaper.

'Well, we'll have to see what your results are first, won't we?' mom says, taking his empty plate and placing it in the dishwasher.

'Justina, you'd better get ready for school. Go.' Dad says.

'Dad, if you actually looked up from that dumb newspaper you'd see I'm already dressed.'

His eyes flick up for a moment 'oh. Never mind.'

The corner of his mouth turns up before he puts the newspaper onto the table 'look, Naomi' that's my mom's name.

II roll my eyes and go into my room to get my bag. And Liam's because he's lazy. Maybe he should be amity. Wow that was rude.

I pull Liam out of the room by his collar and when we're outside I let go. We walk down to the ground (we live in an apartment building) and start walking to school.

'What are you going to get in your test, Sina?' Liam asks; he calls me Sina because apparently saying Just is too much work for an eight-year-old.

'How am I supposed to know?' I reply 'I could get Amity for all I know.'

He laughs 'You're not going to get Amity; I bet you'll get dauntless.'

'What do you bet?'

'My forehead.'

'Interesting bet. I'll take it.'

We both chat about random things until we reach school, then we line up and I tell him to be quiet because people look at me weirdly enough as it is.

Here come the dauntless, jumping off trains. Show-offs.

I wanna be dauntless so bad.

The entire day until lunch I'm not paying attention. Not really an exception from usual.

During lunch I sass a couple of smartasses and they leave me alone to read until my name is called. One of the Amity girls looks like she's gonna puke. Cool.

There are ten rooms, the doors of which open simultaneously. Wow, big deal.

I step in and an abnegation man is preparing a weird drink.

He turns around and smiles 'Hello, are you Justina Robins?' he asks.

I nod. I don't think I remember ever being nervous before.

'Sit down, please.' I walk over to the chair and sit carefully in it and lay back.

Comfy.

He hands me a small glass with a clear liquid in it.

I don't ask what it is; I just down it in one go. Go me.

My eyes close, when they open, it's like I blinked but I'm in a different scene. I'm still on the chair in the same room, but the abnegation man is gone and across the room is a table. I get up out of the chair and, naturally, I walk over. There are two plates, one has cheese on it. The other has a knife.

'Choose one.' Says the voice of Janine Matthews. I don't like her, she's a bitch.

'What if I don't?' I shout back. No reply.

Eh. I grab both at once and hear a growl from behind me. I turn around to see a large dog walking towards me with its teeth bared.

Should I give it the cheese? Or should I stab it?

I don't wanna stab it, but I take a bite of the cheese because it looks nice, then I offer it to the dog.

It barks and runs towards me angrily. I instinctively throw the knife and there's a wince before I open my eyes. Oh my god I killed it! What have I done!

My breathing becomes heavy and I wake up in the aptitude test room.

'give me a moment...' says the man. He walks into another room and comes out moments later.

'We've never had a test like yours before; no one has _ever _eaten the cheese themselves. But, I suppose your result is dauntless, congratulations.'


	2. Choose

I can't drag Liam home fast enough, so when we do arrive home he asks me why I did that and I shush him.

Mom is the only one home so far, because dad has that special job. Who knows what it is.

'Mom!' I shout 'Mom can you guess what I got?'

'You're not supposed to tell me, but I can bet you got dauntless.' She replies

I grin and poke Liam on the forehead 'guess what, buddy.'

'What? Do I get to keep it?' he starts jumping up and down.

'Yes, Liam. You get to keep your forehead.'

Mom was about to ask, but by this time she knew that we made some weird deals and left it.

She grinned and hugged me 'You know your father and I completely support your decision, but we're going to miss you.'

I nod and my chin hits her shoulder. 'I'm going to miss you too, especially Liam.' I pull out of the hug and turn around.

'Do you wanna go watch TV?' I ask Liam.

Liam nods furiously and we make our way to the lounge, then taking up the whole seat together.

I give him control over the remote and it gives me time to think.

This is my last night in Erudite, with my family. Then I've got to make a life in Dauntless. I should make the most of this night.

I pull my arm around Liam and he leans into me. 'I'm gonna miss you Sina' he whispers.

'I'm gonna miss you too, stupid head.' He lets out something like a sob and a laugh at the same time, and I notice he's crying.

'Liam, hey, it's ok. You can still see me sometimes, and maybe one day, when you transfer we can both be in dauntless!'

'But that's eight years from now, Sina!'

'Wow you've learnt maths.'

'That's simple adding1'

'Wow, you're beginning to sound like a true Erudite.'

From then on we talk about whatever comes to mind until dad comes home.

When he does, I jump off the couch and run to the door, hugging him as soon as he crosses over the threshold,

'Wow, Justina, what's this for?' he asks.

'I'm just trying to get as much family bonding in before tomorrow, anything could happen, you know?' I reply

I feel him nod and carefully push me away 'okay, sweetie, let me just put my stuff down okay?'

I nod and he puts his stuff on the area we have arranged for stuff. Sometimes I amaze myself with my beautiful putting together of words.

Liam comes up behind me and jumps on my back. I laugh and run to the couch before dropping him there. He laughs and falls off the couch moments later. Then he grabs onto my leg and I have to drag him around the room.

We muck around like this until mom tells us it's time for dinner.

'What is there?' I ask

'Roast pork, your favourite!' mom replies.

Liam groans 'I _hate_ roast pork!'

'That's because you're a weirdo, Liam' I tease.

He hits me lightly on the arm and we sit down, and the meal is the best I've ever had.

'Wow, mom! Looks like even Liam likes your roast pork today!' I say before taking another huge mouthful of potatoes. I like that word. Potatoes, not mouthful.

After dinner mom's even made a dessert, fruit salad with cream on top, Liam's favourite.

'Now are you happy?' I ask

Liam nods vigorously with his mouth full of fruit.

Once we all finish we talk about tomorrow.

'You'll come see me on visiting day right?' I ask

Dad takes my hand 'Of course, Justina, no matter what choice you make we'll always love you'

The rest of the night we spend watching a show called "Sherlock" from a long time ago. It's about crime and murder, and a guy who solves them. That's Sherlock. Apparently it's based off of a book, but I'm yet to read it, and I probably won't. Dauntless aren't booky people.

After the second episode of season two (there are only three episodes in each season, and season four is yet to come out) Dad sends Liam and me to bed.

I lay awake thinking about how much I'm going to miss my family for the rest of my life.

Alot.

The next day I wake up without even realising I fell asleep, but it's not really the next day, it's Liam in the middle of the night.

'Sina,' he whispers 'Sina, can I come in? I can't sleep.'

I open my eyes a little and lift the blanket and he climbs in.

We don't talk, the heat of each other's bodies and breathing is comforting enough.

Then we both sleep peacefully, until the morning.

I jolt up and feel the need to get ready straight away, so I do.

In the next five minutes I'm ready and in the kitchen and eating cereal.

It's today!

Today is the day I become –as Janine puts it- a fully fledged member of our society.

We're here! This is exciting, but I'm terrified. And nervous, too. I don't know what my emotions are doing.

We take our seats three rows from the front and wait. Janine goes through her whatever speech, then Marcus Eaton does his. Then they start calling out names. The first person is called Jena Aaron from Candor, she decided to stay in Candor. The first Erudite is a boy called "Matthew Blaine" and from then I lode focus, until I hear my name.

I stand up and hug Liam, Mom and Dad in turn before going over to the bowls, containing the factions' things.

I've always thought the Erudite one was a bit weird, because it'll be blood stained water.

I pick up the knife and carefully cut my hand, it stings a little.

My hand hovers over the dauntless bowl for a few seconds before I squeeze my hand and it drips onto the coals, and sizzles.

A loud cheer is heard from behind me. The dauntless.

I'm Dauntless, baby!


	3. Dauntless baby!

**So, deepest apologies for being an inconsistent updater, but like everyone I have my commitments. Like Brittan's got talent. Watching Brittan's got talent. Being from Australia makes that a worse excuse. But I did have things like school and all that. You know the deal. Anyway, Justina has finally gotten to Dauntless, so this chapter will involve alot of fire. Enjoy!**

By the time I reach the seats the Dauntless are still cheering, there is about a whole row of spare seats, dauntless get alot of transfers. Like, fifteen of them don't make it through each year.

I take my seat and look over to see Liam sobbing into Mom's arm. I sigh, knowing that would have happened. I look down to my wrist where there's a leather bracelet that he gave me when he was five, after his first day of school. He told me an amity girl had given it to him after he stood up for her. He then gave it to me, and I vowed never to take it off. And I never will.

I fidget with that for a while before looking up, there's an Amity girl walking up, she looks full on Amity. Her hand is above the Amity bowl, but when she cuts her hand it looks like she quickly moves to Dauntless. Cool.

She sits three seats away from me and I see her pull her knees up to her face and her body shakes harshly, is she sobbing?

Marcus calls out the rest of the names and people stand up, the Dauntless start running and I follow them, grinning.

We climb up to the train tracks and stand for a moment, I can hear the train coming, and once it gets closer people start running. I can guess what's going to happen next.

It's easy for me to pull myself up onto the train cart once I get running, because I suppose I'm strong.

Oh my gosh I just had the best idea!

I pull off my blazer and throw it out of the cart, shouting 'Bye, assholes!'

I think it hits someone, oh well their loss.

The train ride is peaceful for a few minutes, as peaceful as dauntless get. Then I see a dauntless born jump off.

I take no hesitations; as soon as I see a building I jump and hit the ground, rolling forwards.

There's a huge rip in my shirt but I don't mind. Erudite is lame.

I see people grouping up around I guy standing on something, so I follow, pushing my way to the front.

'Hello everyone, I'm Jordan. I'll be training you for initiation so I suggest paying attention because I don't repeat myself,' what a freaking asshat. 'Do you see that hole down there?' he points down the black hole near the ledge he's on 'You guys will jump. What's in there? You may ask? I don't know. I don't know, you'll have to find out for you self. But only if you survive it.' Holy Shit.

'Who's jumping first?' No one volunteers, not even me. I'm actually considering something for once, I'm about to volunteer but a Dauntless boy does instead.

He turns around to face us, winks at a girl next to me and jumps backwards. So he thinks he can show off. Haha, nope that is my job.

'My turn!' I shout just as the girl next to me is about to volunteer.

I make my way up to the ledge and stand up on it. Should I flip? Yes.

I jump forwards and do two flips before free falling 'HOLY FRICKLE FRACKING SHIT!' I shout on the way down. I hit a net and start laughing hysterically. Someone tugs the net and I move. A guy helps me down and asks my name 'Justina,' I tell him.

'Second jumper, who seems completely insane, Justina!' he shouts. I can't help but think he looks like a Steve.

I wait as everyone else jumps, and find out as I wait that his name actually happens to be Steve.

The last jumper is that girl from Amity; an erudite girl who transferred must have been too much of a wuss to jump.

She struggles to get out and I decide to help her.

'Thanks,' she says, without actually looking at me. Rude.

'Wimp.' Some Dauntless-born says.

'Hey, don't.' Says the only Abnegation transfer.

'What are you gonna do about it stiff?' he shoves the stiff to the ground and starts to tease him after he sobs 'That's right go cry to your mom-'

'Hey wanna go burn stuff?' I ask no one in particular, cutting off the dauntless-born.

'Is this chick brain dead or something?' I don't know whether he's talking to me or the Amity, but I reply anyway.

'No, just kind of a psychopath.'

Jordan and Steve split us up in to Dauntless born and transfers. And we get stuck with Jordan the asshat. He escorts us to what is said to be our dormitory during initiation. It stinks of teenage sweat. Cool.

He leaves us to get dressed into dauntless clothes and I change without hesitation, I'm comfortable with my body. I'm hot. I would date me. I'm pretty sure I'm a lesbian.

I'm subtle too.

I notice the girl from Amity awkwardly eyeing her leather jacket so I walk over to her.

'Hey,' I say, trying to sound nice

'Hi' she replies. She looks scared. I think she's trying to hide it, but she's failing.

'So, I hear we got some free time. Do you wanna light something on fire?' I pause before adding 'I'm Justina Robins.' I smile hugely.

'I'm Emily Telane, and no thanks.'

My smile fades 'Why not? Meh doesn't matter. I'll just ask James. Bye.' James is a Candor transfer who told me on the way here that he also likes fire, so I suppose he's a better choice.

I walk over to him and ask, he says yes.

So we spend the rest of the day setting fire to our old clothes. And sticks. Not super satisfying, but well enough for me.

Around seven o'clock we both return, it looks like Emily hasn't even moved from the position she was in before. What a bundle of joy. I sit on my bed for a while, talking to James. He's actually kind of a douchepants, but I'll put up with him. Till tomorrow.

Eventually I see Emily run out of the room, ok then.

Eventually people start going to sleep and I go with them.

Dauntless life is already amazing.


	4. Fight it Out

All night I can only hear Liam's voice saying _I'm gonna miss you, Sina _over and over, but then I finally wake up, to some loud clanging

'First day of training, ten minutes, initiates!' shouts Jordan.

I slept in my clothes so I'm the first one ready; I sit on my bed playing with my bracelet.

Eventually, everyone is ready and we head over to this really cool training area.

There's alot of targets, dummies and punching bags. And a few fighting arenas. COOL!

'Everyone, we're going to be learning fighting techniques!' shouts Jordan from a slightly raised fighting arena 'You will have about twenty minutes to practice then two of you will fight.'

We all run to the dummies and punching bags. I choose a punching bag, there's just enough for all of us.

I spend the next ten minutes kicking and punching as hard as possible until Jordan comes up.

'You're not using enough of your body weight in your kicks; you're just flicking your lower leg, try using the whole thing.' He shows me and example and I copy.

He smiles and walks off. Maybe he's not as much a douche as I thought.

He goes off into the middle and shouts 'James and Emily!'

First fighters, then.

Emily timidly walks up to the arena and James walks like he owns the damn place. Dickwad.

Emily looks like she's about to puke, and they start fighting.

James lunges forwards and goes for the throat, and gets it. Emily coughs and steps back before punching him in the face; it looks like she hurt her wrist. This time she uses more force and James' nose starts bleeding. Not bad.

James punches her in the rib, then in the side of the head. She falls down and winces. Then he kicks her in the back a few times until she gets up. He punches her in the mouth and she stumbles backwards. Sheeeit, she's doing terrible. He kicks her in the stomach, and then in the leg and she falls down.

Emily then puts her arm in the air. James is about to go for another kick

'Stop!' I shout. He stands up normally and turns to me.

'I didn't hear her give up.' He snaps.

'It's because she can't speak you Dickwad!'

She gets up and limps away.

'Alright, Jessica on to Justina, get ready!' Jessica is apparently a Candor transfer, who is a shitty fighter.

She walks into the arena looking fairly confident, because I'm not strong looking, and she is. Doesn't make me any less strong.

We wait for a moment until Jordan comes back. 'Ok, start.'

Jessica immediately charges towards me with her fist in the air. I step out the way easily and she stumbles. She turns back around angrily and tries again. This time I don't dodge, I use what Jordan told me and kick her in the stomach. She clutches her stomach and I see the chance while her face isn't block, and punch it. Well, more like an uppercut to the jaw, but still. She stands up again and tries to kick my face. Luckily, I know how to protect my face and it hits my forearm, but still kinda hurts.

She goes again for my legs but I jump it and kick her in the same place. She falls over and I kick her face, blood on the floor. Then I kick her stomach. She winces.

'Ok, I give up!' she shouts. I smirk.

'Alright, Justina wins!' shouts Jordan.

'You're damn right I do!'

For the rest of training I work on my kicks and stuff until Jordan dismisses us.

I head to the cafeteria and sit down next to the stiff, whose name happens to be Brandon. He's pretty cool, but I call him stiff to annoy him.

'Hiya, Stiff.' I say, picking up a bread role from in front of me.

He chuckles 'Hey Justina, nice fight today, you totally knocked Jessica off of her high horse.'

'How did your fight go? I didn't see.'

'Crappy.' He sighs

I pat him on the shoulder 'patience, young grasshopper. Your time will come.'

He scoffs 'Easy for you to say, you fit in here like a dauntless born!'

'Hey, I had my family back in Erudite, and I miss them like crazy, especially my brother.'

'Well you could always do something to remember them.' He shrugs

'Like what?'

'Like a tattoo,' he suggests 'dauntless seem to like them.'

'Oh my god!' I shout 'that's an epic idea!' I throw my role at some redheaded girl and it hits the back of her head.

I run off then stop by the chasm (the pit with a stream of water in it, no railings whatsoever) and look around.

I spot a passing dauntless and ask him, 'where's the tattoo parlour?'

He points me in the right direction and I head over there.

When I walk in there's a dark skinned woman sitting on a stool flicking through a magazine.

'Uh, Hi, I guess I want a tattoo?' I ask her.

She looks up momentarily and smiles 'an initiate, huh? Alright, pick a design.'

I look through a series of designs on the wall and pick the perfect one.

It's a heart, with a sword stabbed through it, on fire, with a piece of ribbony thing on it.

The heart to represent Liam, because he _is _my heart.

The sword for Dad, because he would keep me safe from any and all danger.

The ribbon for Mom, because it's wrapped around, mom's embrace would always make me feel safe and at home.

And the fire for me.

I bring the design over to the woman and she goes over it.

'Alrighty, this isn't a very popular one, so it might take some time.'

'Not a problem, training is over, so as long as it's done by tonight.'

She grins 'I think I can manage that. Where do you want it?'

'In between my shoulder blades, closer to my left one.'

'Got it, take a seat.'

She leads me over to a chair like the one in my aptitude test and I sit down so she can get started.

I come out of the parlour an hour later with a large patch on my back. That hurt like hell. But it was worth it.

I make my way back to the dormitory; luckily some people are still awake. Brandon included.

I sit down next to him on his bed.

'Thanks for the idea.' I say

'So you got it? Can I see?' he asks

'Slow down, stiff. Can't take it off till tomorrow. You'll see then.'

He laughs 'okay then, smartass.'

That's the bad nickname for Erudite, I suppose.

'Hey, you have known me for more than an hour. I am not smart.'

He laughs again.

'Alright then, I guess I'm gonna get some rest. Night'

'Night!' I head over to my bed and go to sleep peacefully as well.

The next day I'm the first to wake up. My freaking back was annoying me all night.

I get changed into a tank top and leggings, black of course, and waited for others to wake up.

As I wait I take off the bandage from my back and leave my tattoo open for viewing. Ish.

James is the second one awake, then John, then Jessica. All the J's.

By the time everyone else is awake Emily is the only one still asleep.

I walk over to her and shout, 'Em! Em!' that's a good nickname.

She wakes up and jumps when she sees me 'You're supposed to be waking up now!'

She rubs her eyes 'Um, hi' she mumbles

'Hi, you have to get up!' I scream.

We start heading to the training centre and I run off.

When we get there we start training, of course.

I see Emily a few dummies away and she seems to be struggling.

I walk over, wanting to help 'Try doing it like this,' I say.

I close my eyes, then squint and pounce on it. I end up holding onto the dummy like a koala. It feels weird.

Emily stares at me, and then walks off.

That was rude.

I see her walk over to Brandon and start talking to him. Super Rude.

I just wanted to have more than one friend in this place, and I've scared her out of her wits.

I start attacking the dummy, taking out all my feelings on it.

I do so until Jordan announces the first fight, 'Emily and Brandon'

This should be interesting.

They seem to be apologising to each other. They haven't even fought yet. Dipshits.

Emily steps forwards a swings, missing. Brandon does the same. Emily takes a deep breath, and hits him right in the chest; Brandon holds his hands where she hit and winces.

Emily kicks him in the side and he retaliates into her gut. She yelps before hitting him in the leg with her foot, and Brandon kicks her head.

Emily puts her hand to where he hit and when she pulls it away, blood stains her hand.

I myself would go berserk, but Emily is far too Amity to do that. She's got to let it go.

Then she punches him in the nose. Well I'll be damned.

Brandon groans and tries to kick her again. He gets up and kicks her throat, then punches her in the jaw. She looks at Jordan, who's shaking his head.

Emily stand with her eyes closed, breathing deeply for a moment before she punches him in the face several times.

He's bleeding, alot. They nod at each other and Emily kicks him in the back and he falls.

He puts his arm up and the fight is done. Emily won!

**Wow, who am I and what have I done with myself. I updated twice in one week? I've just gotten up to exciting parts and feel more motivated to write. So, Justina's settling in, and making some friends, now. I think next chapter the friendship with Emily is gonna really begin.**

**Anyway, Socially Awkward Potato, out!**


	5. Throw and Don't miss!

**I'm back, and I can't remember what I have planned for this episode, but let's get it moving! (There'll be more notes at the end)**

Emily ended up putting Brandon in the hospital. I'm proud of her, but I don't want to approach her unless she is rude again. I do actually go to visit him, but when I go I see Emily, so I come back about an hour later.

'Hey stiff, so you hitting it off with Em?' I say, sitting on his bed after I enter.

He blushes furiously 'no... We're just friends'

'You are, she's not.'

He looks confused 'what do you mean?'

'I mean she likes you, I think,' I pause 'I'm never sure'

He laughs. 'Okay, well, the nurse says I need to rest, so I guess you should not stay long.'

I nod 'Okie dokey.' I say before leaving.

As I leave I hear the nurse saying 'I like her, she says Okie dokey.'

Next day, Brandon is up and walking again and he walks into the training arena with Emily.

People are standing at the knife station. Awesome! I'm really good at this, I studied aerodynamics and knifes was part of it, so I spent alot of my time throwing knifes in Erudite.

'Everyone pick up three knifes and get started, you know what to do. And if you don't, well, learn!' I'm very conflicted over this guy's personality.

I pick up three knifes and run to a target, I'm next to Emily and James.

I throw the first knife and nail it,

'How did you do that?' Emily asks.

'It's easy; I threw knives in Erudite as a study. Most people did boring stuff. I would have studied what happened when you set something on fire but I wasn't allowed to. They have a stupid "no burning down houses" rule in Erudite.' This is all completely true. Okay maybe I wanted to set people on fire.

'Okay...' Emily says, she turns back and throws her second knife and misses, man she is bad.

She throws her third one and who can guess what happened? Yes the woman in the back! You are correct! It missed!

Now she has to go collect it, she run and that happens to be the one shot that the knife slips out of my hand and it grazes her arm. Shit.

She screams and everyone stops throwing to look, then, seeing who it was, ignore her. Dicks.

She wipes the blood off her arm with her shirt.

'Oh my god, are you okay?' Brandon asks her.

'Yeah,' she says, then letting out a squeal of pain.

I have the feeling she's not okay.

I continue to throw knives until we're dismissed. I really want to go burn things. So I do.

I buy matches from a store with alot of stuff for being reckless and leave the dauntless compound.

I make my way through the streets until I'm near a factionless sector, where the ground is cracked and ruins are everywhere. Where only the factionless would notice.

There's a fallen tree and I find it a good place to start.

I light three matches at once and throw it onto a jumble of branches, watching the flames spread across the dry wood.

The reason I find joy in burning thing is the way something can start out so small can grow big enough to destroy something.

As it spreads smoke starts forming and I move back, cherishing the smell.

I hear footsteps and a factionless man is standing by the fire soon after.

He uses the fire as a source of warmth, and I don't mind.

He doesn't seem to notice me until he looks up.

'Hey,' I say.

'Hello, did you set this?' he asks. I didn't notice how young he was until now; he looks like he's only a year older than me.

I nod 'Yeah and it's not intended as a factionless fire. I'm not some stiff.'

He laughs 'Obviously, you're not wearing grey. I'm guessing you're dauntless.'

'No man I'm Amity, that's why I set fire to trees.' I say sarcastically.

He chuckles but his face becomes serious quickly 'Be careful, getting kicked out is an easy thing to do. I should know.'

'You were an initiate?'

'Dauntless-born too,' he looks at me carefully 'do you know why I got kicked out?'

'Why?'

'They thought I was Divergent.'

'Divergent's don't exist!' I say, before turning and running off.

As I run all the way to the trains and one thought goes through my head.

_Divergent's aren't real._

_Divergent's aren't real._

_Divergent's. Aren't. Real._

**Super sorry for the short chapter, I just thought this would be a good place to end it. I know I said that Justina and Emily's friendship would kick off, but I don't know how long that'll take. Anyway, next chapter has guns! Yay! **

**So anyway, Socially Awkward Potato, out!**


	6. Wiener or Loser

The next day I wake up, surprisingly, last.

Today when we reach the arena Jordan is standing near a table full of guns. Awesome! I get to shoot things!

'Initiates, we will be practising shooting. Everyone pick up a gun and a pack of bullets.' Jordan then shows us how to load us and we start.

I choose a target and aim. I check my feet, squint, and pull the trigger.

It hits about three inches away... from the target.

I look away in embarrassment and see that Emily hits the target on the very edge. She's actually better than me at something.

'Well done,' I tell her

'Thanks?' she replies.

She always does that.

I end up hitting the target once during the whole session. Embarrassing.

Afterwards we have free time so I go to the cafeteria to get some pie. Mom used to make pie, and it was amazing. Even Dauntless pie can't live up to it.

I line up and wait until I reach the pie section. The girl before me takes the second to last one. And the last one is pumpkin flavoured.

I'm allergic to pumpkin.

I slowly look up at the girl and follow after her. She catches me and stops.

'What are you doing?' she asks, irritated.

'You took the last good pie,' I reply.

'They're all the same flavour, idiot.'

She walks off and leaves me standing alone.

'Oh my god' I whisper

'_Oh my god' _I repeat.

'OH MY GOD!' I scream 'WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT?'

The entire cafeteria stares at me and some guy speaks up, 'Try the cake. It's chocolate.'

'Oh my god thanks,' I start to run off but I double back and squint at him 'is there any left?'

'I don't know, check.' He shrugs.

I run off, and find out there's none left. Shit.

I go back to the dormitory and talk to some person I hadn't noticed until now. Apparently she's from Erudite.

I think I fell asleep in the middle of our conversation because the next thing I hear is Jordan.

'Everyone up and in the pit in five minutes.' I have no sense of time, but I kept my erudite watch, and it's only four. What the mint choc chip?

'Okay, is everyone here? Yes, good, now I need everyone on the train right now!' Shouts Jordan.

We all leave the compound and board the train. I really hope no one asks what we're doing, because I have no clue.

'Silence everyone! We will be playing a nice and _friendly_-' as if '- game of capture the flag!' Shouts Jordan.

That's when I notice that Steve is here too.

'Everyone grab a gun and a pack of paintballs, and then we'll pick the teams.'

Everyone grabs one of each. Then we wait.

'Okay, I'll take James.' Jordan starts. Why the hell would he want him?

'I'll take Darren' Steve says.

I don't pay attention until I hear my name.

'Justina' says Steve.

Yes, I got picked by someone that barely knows me! I walk over and stand next to him, feeling super badass. Holding a gun and wearing all black. **(AN: I'm awesome playing in the distance) **

The next name I recognise is Jessica, picked by Jordan.

'John,' says Steve. Ughhhhhh, I have to be on a team with John?

Now the only two left are Brandon and Emily.

'Brandon,' Jordan says, after alot of staring.

'Emily,' Steve says.

'Great, I didn't even get picked.' Emily complains.

I'm about to speak but Steve does 'Hey, I picked you,'

'You didn't pick me, you got stuck with me.' Emily grumbles. Bundle of joy, she is. She stands between me and John.

'Okay, Steve, you and your team go and hide your flag. Then my epic team-' he's delusional '- will go hide ours. Got it?' Steve nods and jumps off the train. I follow him straight after.

I hit the ground on my feet but have to run a little to get my balance. I notice Emily is limping as we run to the pier.

'So where we gonna hide the flag?' someone asks.

Someone else points to an abandoned playground 'How about there?'' they suggest.

There are a few "yeah"s and "sure"s, mine being one of them.

All of us run to the playground like little kids at lunchtime. Someone hands Emily the shiny blue flag. They tell her to guard and everyone runs off. Myself included.

I'm currently hiding behind a large crate, and so far I've shot three people. And tried about twenty times. Why must I suck at shooting?

An hour passes and no one has won yet, and I'm back near the playground.

Suddenly I see Emily, and I start staring at her for some reason. She motions for me to come over and I do.

'Hey,' I say 'what are you doing?' she's supposed to be guarding.

'I think it's in here.' She replies. I have no idea where she means.

'Okay, let's go,' I say.

She starts running towards a building with a guard. So that's where she meant.

We both shoot the guard and then look at each other 'you first' I say.

She nods and runs in. I follow her. The lights are off.

'Ouch,' I hear her say, and then I hear her hit the ground. Someone shot her. I find the switch and hide behind a coffee table just as a paintball flies past and hits the wall.

Okay, let's make this the best shot I've ever done.

I army roll out of cover and shoot the attacker. He falls to the ground with paint on his leg.

Brandon and Emily start insulting each other and I go for the flag.

'I have it!' I shout. Emily comes to me and we run outside and holding up the flag together 'We win!'

People pat us on the back as other people argue over who shot who. No one shot me, surprisingly. I am free of paint stains.

Emily isn't paying attention as John comes over.

'Nice job weirdo, you won it for us.' He says. I don't show it, but that really hit me hard.

'You didn't win.' I reply.

'Yeah, we won, because we're awesome!' John says, forgetting he just called me a weirdo.

'What do you mean _we? _ Don't you mean "You win, Justina, because you're amazing?' says James.

'No, I meant what I said, we won!' John insists.

'No, _I _won. I'm the winner. So is Emily. We are the winners the rest of you are just...' I pause, thinking of a good thing to say. 'Wieners.'

Emily laughs and we start walking back to the train.

'Nice one' she says.

Maybe we're finally friends.

**I honestly forgot that paintball was so close. Not even joking, so _next _chapter is friendship between Emily and Justina. And Justina beats Emily up. Oops.**

**Anyway, sorry my update took a little longer than usual, I actually recently came out as a bisexual and I've also been busy. (busy being too lazy to write and going on tumblr)**

**Anyway, Socially Awkward Potato, out!**


	7. AN

**Hey there guys, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated anything recently, I just haven't really been motivated to write lately as I had to write a piece for a newspaper/magazine-y thing and I guess I've just been on hiatus. I'll do my best to update asap, but I'll make no promises. Sorry if I got anyone excited... please don't kill me. Anyway guys, hopefully you'll be reading the words I write again soon!**

**Peace out bitches (whaddup t-shirt reference. I may or may not be wearing a supernatural t-shirt. I'm not)**


End file.
